Accepted As Is
by Ohioan0897
Summary: Hinata confesses her love to Naruto in the heat of the moment. NaruHina NarutoxHinata


_Well this is it!!! My first completed fanfiction!! Its a NaruHina. Thank you for reading *bows* Please R&R i really want to know what you think!!! And wiithout further adu here it is!!!_

_********************************************************************************************************************************************_

_**Accepted As Is**_

_As she sat there twiddling her thumbs she couldn't help but to notice the spiky-haired blonde in the front row. Being two seats behind her love can have its advantages… but then again, she was further away from him. He was perfect, no fault could she find in him. There was no reason she could think of for the others to ostracize him. She's tried time and time again to talk to him but the moment she think she has the nerve, its lost as soon as her eyes lay upon him._

Hinata resurfaced from her memory of a time still in the Shinobi Academy. She let out a heavy sigh as she wished she were stronger. The past three years Naruto has been off training. But she has stopped just sitting and waiting for him to return. She was determined to win his heart and prove to herself that she was strong as well. So determined that Hell couldn't stop her she made her way in his direction. Thanks to training at just the right time and using byakugan she saw her love return. As she walked along the line of fences, and went to turn he was right there…. She couldn't move! Oh how she hated herself! After all this time she still hasn't improved! He almost looked her way but was called upon by Kiba. Thank God she was saved. As he walked away she let out a heavy sigh of disappointment. So much for all of that confidence… As she began her trek back to the forest, the long dark blue haired kunoichi tried to come up with an idea.

"Hey Kiba!" yelled a certain blonde who wasn't all that observant. "Kiba have you seen Hinata around lately?"

"I caught a whiff of her somewhere around the fences. Why?" asked the leather wearing man with the sense of smell he was so well known for.

"Okay thanks!" replied Naruto while running back to that area.

"Oi Naruto! Hey Wait! Naruto!!!" yelled Kiba but the other was already out of view. "I'll get that stupid idiot one of these days! And what the hell does he want with Hinata?" the brunette turned and continued his walk with his gigantic sized dog Akamaru.

As Naruto walked along _attempting_ to find Hinata by chakra output, he began thinking about the girl… No doubt that he thought she was weird, but she was cute too. Naruto put his hand on his chin, closed his eyes and began to think while still walking. _Now if I were she where would I be? _Naruto began to wonder. _Home? Training Grounds? School?? Ummm…. What did I want to ask her again?_ As he stood there wondering what he wanted from her, and making himself look slightly confused, he decided to ask around.

_NARUTO!!! _was the only thought going through her head. She wanted him to notice her soo bad! She wanted him to like her soo bad! She wanted him to… to…. to… Hinata began to blush at the thought!! How could she think like that?!?! She would be lucky if he even looks at her!! All she wants is a little of his attention!! _IS THAT SOO WRONG?!?! _As she contemplated this while half running, she forgot to look where she was going. She ran into something tall and soft yet firm. The rebound of the run in took effect on her as she fell promptly on her butt.

"Oww…" Hinata complained. She looked up to see whom it was, but the sun was right behind him, making his face become shrouded in shadows. She wondered who it was, when he reached a hand out to try to help her up. "I'm so sorry, please forgive me!!" Hinata panicked

Then a voice like pure gold sang out to her. "It's no problem, really." He helped her up, and when he turned to an angle she could see his face. She immediately froze up. A hand flew to her mouth. Her face turned _deep_ red. Her body trembled. She started to stutter. When all of a sudden she couldn't control herself.

Her body immediately bowed low, and stuttered "The-Thank you s-so much Na-Na-Naruto-ku-kun!!" She blushed even deeper if that were possible.

"Hey, what are you saying thank you for?" Naruto asked. He never understands why she acts like this. He raised his hands to clasp behind his head. "Its not like it was your fault." He winked at her.

Her eyes began to tear up as she stood up. She brought her hands to gather at her chest. "B-But…." She struggled for the words. Her index fingers started to come to each others tips… just like always… She didn't have the strength! It was soo frustrating then, just as it is now! Naruto saw her inner turmoil and walked over to her. Hinata was too transfixed with her inner debate to notice where Naruto had moved.

His hand moved to her chin, to lift it up. She was jerked out of her battle with herself. Her face was as bright as it ever was! She couldn't breathe. He was so close. As her head was spinning, Naruto looked into her eyes… that only proved to make it worse…

_He's looking at me! Only me!! He's here! With me!_ Her mind was twisted into a tornado of thoughts of him, but it was all quelled within her turbulent mind by one question….

"Do you hate me?" Naruto had dropped his hand, and averted his eyes. He couldn't stand it_. Why does she act so differently around me?!? Why did her face turn red! Was she mad? But what did I ever do? _

"Wh-What? How? How could you possibly think that!?!?" Teardrops hit the ground in little droplets that splattered on the earth. Her eyes were full of emotion; they looked at him, then the ground, and back at him again. Some how she found the strength to say the one thing she has wanted to say all this time. She found her voice, and strongly and proudly, yet barely audible said, " I love you, Naruto-kun…" It picked up audio the second time around. " I love YOU!! I always have! Na… Naruto-kun!! You're my sun on cloudy days! You're my lighthouse in the dark harbor!! Your… You're my strength!!" She was out of breath. But she still had more to say. "So, so please, please! Please don't say I hate you!! Because what I hold you in is much, much more than that!!"

Naruto wasn't sure what he should have made of all of that. There was one thing that his gut was telling him to do. So he cut her off with a deep kiss. He didn't need to hear more. Now he knew why. Why she acted like that. And he felt a fool for not realizing it sooner. He held her close to his side, and she began to cry.

All of a sudden, he didn't feel so alone.

_***************************************************************************************************************************************_

_Well what did you think?!?! I thought this was a good stoping point! If anyone wants me to I'll add a second part! *actually has the idea so she'll probably do it regardless* Oh yeah i had no beta so tell me if some part was a little too slow!! Or some spelling or grammer mistakes . Anywho thanks again!! Please!! Rate and Review!!!_


End file.
